


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Nephilim, Nephilim one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) gets a Christmas present from Jack.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Nephilim one-shot, so Layla is in here. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

“Dean! Dean!” Jack said, running into his room. Sam and Dean were sprawled out, watching Christmas movies. They had been doing it for the past three days.

“What?” Dean asked, snapping a mini candy cane in half and tossing it into his mouth.

“I don’t have a present for (Y/n).” He said. “Cas took me to do Christmas shopping. And I got something for almost everyone, just not (Y/n).”

“What’s the big deal?” Dean asked. Sam slapped his arm.

“Just calm down Jack.” Sam said. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I just feel so bad.” Sam could tell that Jack was very upset about the whole thing, and Dean started to see it too. He sighed and paused Home Alone

“I’ve got an idea.” Dean said. “Sam, go to the library and find blank paper. I think I’ve got some markers around here somewhere.” Sam nodded and went off. Jack just looked confused as he watched Dean search his room and come back triumphantly with a pack of unopen Sharpies.

“What are we going to do?” Jack asked.

“Make something that I made Sam a long, long time ago.” Dean explained. “Now sit down and wait for Sam.”

****

(Y/n) went back and forth between making desserts, wrapping presents, and taking care of Layla. Cas helped, of course, but (Y/n) was trying to be super mom. And it was tiring her out. Christmas was coming and she wanted Jack to have a fantastic one, plus making sure that all her boys and Layla had something to make them feel normal for a day.

Christmas Eve was upon them and (Y/n) was worn down. Layla laid in her playpen, wearing a cute Christmas onesie. She was a little fussy and (Y/n) was exhausted. Jack was playing his wrapped presents under the small tree that Dean had gotten at Target the day before. He looked over at (Y/n), who had just picked up Layla and tried rocking her.

“Cas.” Jack said, looking at the angel who had his own presents to place under the tree. He had gotten some good things for his daughter and wife, and he hoped that everyone liked what he had gotten them.

“What is it Jack?” Cas asked. Jack watched (Y/n).

“I think (Y/n) needs to open my present now.” Jack said. Cas looked over at his wife and daughter. (Y/n) had been preparing for Christmas dinner tomorrow and hadn’t been sleeping much. Layla had been colicy too, and only wanted specific people at specific times. And usually, it was (Y/n) that she wanted.

“I think that’s a good idea Jack.” Cas said. Jack smiled and picked up the small box he had (Y/n)’s gift in. He made his way over.

“(Y/n)?” Jack said. She looked up at the older Nephilim.

“What is it honey?” She asked.

“I think you need this now.” He said, handing her the box. Cas came over then and held Layla so (Y/n) could open her present.

“But it’s not Christmas yet.” (Y/n) said. Jack shrugged and set down by her to watch her open it. Cas laid Layla on his chest so she could relax some. Dean and Sam came in as (Y/n) started to tear into the package, finding a handwritten booklet inside. “What’s this?”

“It’s a coupon book.” Jack said. “It was Dean’s idea, so I’m sure he would honor coupons too.” Dean was about to disagree with Jack, but Sam elbowed him in the side. (Y/n) started to flip through the coupons.

“One cooked meal. One diaper change. One car ride to help Layla sleep.” (Y/n) couldn’t stop smiling and teared up some. “Can I use the coupon for one free hug now?”

“How about we give you that one.” Sam said, walking over and hugging (Y/n). Soon, everyone was hugging her, thanking her for everything she had done for them.

“So, I do have a question.” Dean said as they all settled down and got ready to watch a movie together.

“And what’s that?” Cas asked.

“Since (Y/n) got to open a present, do I get to open one too?” He asked. Everyone just started laughing, and soon, Dean did too, playing it off as a joke. Layla fell asleep on Cas’s chest as he settled by (Y/n) and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Dean and Sam got everything ready and Jack just kept smiling.

All and all, it was going to be a great Christmas, even if the next day they had to go fight a monster or the next week, one of them would end up doing something stupid. But for the time being, they could be just a normal family, enjoying their time together.


End file.
